


Hula Hoop

by IllogicalLogic



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: AND GAY, Based on a song, Cute, Dancing, Gay, Gay couples have instantly 500+ cute points, I don't know why I love gay ships so much., IM SUCH TRASH IM SORRY, M/M, One Shot, Tags Are Fun, Tags May Change, hula hoops, tomtord - Freeform, tomxtord - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllogicalLogic/pseuds/IllogicalLogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edd, Matt, Tord and Tom are at a outdoor party. The DJ calls for volenteers to go onto the dance floor. No one stands, so a person is chosen randomly.<br/>But who was chosen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hula Hoop

**Author's Note:**

> Inspriation from Hula Hoop by OMI!

**Alright Everyone! Lets get a dancer on the floor! Come on, don't be shy!**  
Tord elbows Tom in the side with a snicker.  
"Ow,What was that for?!" Tom hissed.  
"Why don't you go up?" Tord replied, smirking.  
"Hell no. I'm not drunk enough for that."Tom said, looking away.  
**Really? Is no one going to come up? Guess we need to choose someone!**  
Tord grips Toms wrist and pulls it into the air,  
forcing him to volenteer.  
Tom takes a few seconds before pulling his hand away.  
"You ass! I said no!" Tom growled.  
Tord simply shrugged in reply.  
**Oh I saw a hand go up! Was it Mr.Blue hoodie over here?** A spotlight dragged along the crowd before stopping on Tom.  
**Yup! Thats the hand I saw go up! Come on up! We're gonna play a specific song that requires a couple things!** Tom shook his head, a nervous smile on his face  
**Come on! Don't be shy! You've got this!** Tord pushed him a bit! "Go on blue hood!" Tom sighed before standing.  
"Fuck you, Commie." He said before walking  
towards the dance floor.  
Two girls came up to him, one carrying a blue and silver striped hula hoop, the other carrying a pair of light blue skates.  
Edd looked at Tord. "You volenteered him, didn't you?" Tord simply smiled. "Maybeeee.."  
Matt clapped, smiling. "Woo go Tom! "

A couple minutes later the song began and Tom had the skates on and was carrying the hula hoop.  
_Rollerskates, them lines. Hot sun and clear blue skies. The waves are crashing by. ___  
The two girls helped him to the center of the floor before moving away, leaving him there.  
Blush was on his face as he looked ar the girls, clearly confused on what to do. They motioned for him to dance using the hoop.  
_And when she passed me by, and gave a wink and smile. And I was on cloud nine. ___He didn't want to. At all. But it was too late to back out now. He inhaled and exhaled before moving the hoop over his head and holding it around his hips, awkwardly starting to hula hoop.  
_The way you move your hips and lick your lips. The way you dip. You got me up so high ___  
As he got the hang of it, he rotated his hips in a near expert fashion, the hoop revolving around him, at the same time keeping balance on the skates. He gently licked his licks, smiling slightly.  
_And girl you got that body, with them curves like a Bugatti I just wanna drive.And girl you know.. ___  
Tom slowly began moving on the skates, carefully moving forward  
_Round and Round your loving winds me up,_ Tom moved his arm between the hoop and his body, he gripped it and pulled it over his head and letting go.The hoop gently spinning around his wrist as he circled his arm to keep it spinning. _like a hula hula hoop, hula hula hoop! Whoaa!_  
He moved his arm back down, placing the hoop back onto his hips. He skating in an oval shape on the floor, still near expertly rotating his hips to keep the hoop there. Although the crowd watched in amazment, Tord was hypnotized.  
He didn't know Tom could dance, let alone hula hoop dance. WHILE SKATING.  
_Round and round your loving winds me up, like a hula hula hoop, hula hula hoop! ___  
Tom stopped in the center of the floor, slowly rotating the opposite direction of the hoop so the hoop countinuing to circle him.  
He looked up at Tord, who stared at him in amazment. Tom blushed a soft pink, noticing how red Tords cheeks were.  
_And gravity defied, I cannot believe my eyes. That thing can bring the tides, hey!_

Tom skated towards the DJ booth, beckoning for him to lean forward and listen. Tom whispered something to the DJ before backing up and giving a thumbs up. The music quieted as the DJ began speaking into the mic.  
**Alright! It seems like Mr.Blue hoodie here needs a partner! He asked for someone in particular... But who could it be?** The spotlight dragged back and forth among the crowd before stopping on Tord.  
Tord flinched, the bright light shining onto him as the two girls ran up the bleechers to escort him to the floor and set him up

Edd snickered before Matt cheered again.

"Wha! Um.. Nonono I'm good, thanks but no thanks gAHH" Tord stuttered as the girls dragged him to the dance floor. They pulled off his shoes and slid bright red skates onto his feet before handing him a glittery red hula hoop. They then helped him stand and pushed him towards Tom.  
"AHHH! Um?! What am I supposed to do?!" He said before Tom steadied him.  
Tom had the biggest smirk on his face.  
"Fuck you Jehovah" Tord growles  
"Right back at you sunshine lollipops" Tom replied mockingly.  
"Stop calling me that! " Tord hissed, trying to move forward, the skate wheels moving him back.  
Tom began laughing, Tords face flushed with hate and embarrassment.  
The music turned up once more, therefore Tom moving the hoop back onto his hips and twisting them perfectly.  
Once again Tord became hyponitized by Toms movement. One of the girls pushed Tord back towards Tom as he neared the wall.  
He finally managed to figure out the hell that are skates and moved slowly in a circle before pulling the red hoop over his hair and onto his hips. Tom laughed at the sloppyness that was Tords hula hoop skill.  
"I was gonna challenge you, but I think I already won! " Tom taunted.  
Tord smirked.  
"Oh really?" Tord replied before copying Tom, moving his hips in a similar fashion.  
Tom felt his face heat up, looking away.  
"Fuck off."

The two girls skatesd up by them, pushing them mere inches apart. Both girls tossing hoops over them to keep them together.  
Both Tom and Tords faces were red, both trying to get away, ending up getting tangled. The crowd was laughing, but to them, it sounded muffled.  
Sudden chanting erupted.  
"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!"  
Toms ey-.. Sockets? Voids? Met Tords eyes.  
They stood in silence before one of the girls passed by, pushing Tord the few inches needed to close the gap between his and Toms lips.

**Author's Note:**

> What the fuckity fuck fuck did I just write.  
> Likewhat.  
> Lol im Tomtord trash I sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> Jkimnotsorryatall


End file.
